


Музыка, которая никогда не будет написана

by Mozilla



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Джонни вообще не собирался устраивать себе тур по памятным местам и людям. Он умер пятьдесят лет назад, на этом все. Но о Керри писали слишком много, говорили часто, крутили его песни по радио.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Музыка, которая никогда не будет написана

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monmorensy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/gifts).



Откуда Керри выкопал это старье, Джонни не представлял. Но эта запись отвратного качества как будто отбросила его на пятьдесят лет назад — он помнил, что кричала толпа около сцены, помнил, как Денни улыбалась, глядя на трезвого Генри, помнил, как Генри спиздил с чьего-то столика стакан с виски, пока она не видела. Помнил, как Нэнси разъебала клавишу, и та западала, сбивая ритм, на двух последних песнях. Помнил вонь от чьей-то блевотины прямо около сцены, помнил, как стоящая в воздухе пелена сигаретного дыма заставляла слезиться глаза. Он буквально чувствовал, как горят легкие и болит горло, как его захлестывает восторг и ненависть одновременно, как впиваются в пальцы струны. И он помнил Керри, срывающего голос, рядом с ним. 

Джонни вообще не собирался устраивать себе тур по памятным местам и людям. Он умер пятьдесят лет назад, на этом все. Не искал информацию, когда у него появилась возможность, не проверял, кто жив, а кто уже нет. Но о Керри писали слишком много, говорили часто, крутили его песни по радио. Джонни вообще прихуел, когда первый раз неожиданно услышал его голос, да еще после объявления о несравненном и легендарном Керри Евродине. Чуть не попросил Ви сделать погромче. 

А потом эта дурная новость о попытке прострелить себе голову. Вот дебил!

— Все только и говорят про твою депрессию. Это правда? — Джонни наконец спросил о том, из-за чего сегодня уговорил Ви рискнуть здоровьем.

— Не. Часть промоушена, — Керри ответил моментально, легкомысленно качнув головой. Точно пиздел.

— И попытка самоубийства тоже? Хм, думаешь, пальнешь себе в башку, и сразу пойдут продажи? — ну давай, соври еще что-нибудь.

— У тебя вот че-то не пошли. Самурай никто не помнит. А ты, Джонни, просто бесишься, что я и без тебя нормально справился, — какой отличный перевод темы. Сразу вспомнилось, почему с ним было так интересно сраться по любому поводу.

— О бля. Даже ответить нечего, — и правда ведь нечего. Джонни вроде бы и радовался за Керри, но эта постоянно упоминаемая легендарность сильно раздражала. 

Ладно, этот придурок явно не собирался откровенничать с порога, черт с ним. 

Он снова перевел взгляд на зацикленное в повторе видео. Смотрел и невольно сравнивал того Керри с записи и Керри, который сейчас сидел перед ним. И не видел для себя никакой разницы. Внешняя мишура вроде хрома, золота и другой прически вообще ничего не значила. Все тот же Керри. Его Керри.

Джонни помнил не только сам концерт, гремящий сейчас где-то на фоне, но и мрачную обшарпанную гримерку, где прижимал Керри к стене и слушал хриплые из-за сорванного голоса стоны. Интересно, как они звучат сейчас?

— А клево мы тогда жили, скажи, Кер? Заебись были времена, — Джонни смотрел на развалившегося на диване Керри и понимал, что по большей части слухи о депрессии были только поводом прийти сюда.

— Ага, заебись было, играли в каких-то подвалах, срались перед каждым концертом… Сами не знали, что хотим играть. Денег не было вообще никогда. Нэнси всеми вертела. От Генри воняло ссаньем. А я вообще у тебя штаны пиздил, — Керри ворчал как в старые добрые времена.

— Говорю же, классно было, — усмехнулся Джонни. — И это ты еще не все хорошее перечислил.

— Серьезно? — Керри приподнял одну бровь. — Я узнаю этот тон. И нет, даже не думай, что завалившись сюда, спустя гребаные пятьдесят лет, сможешь так просто меня сразу трахнуть. 

— Звучит как вызов, — Джонни поднялся с дивана. А нечего сидеть перед ним в этой пародии на халат и думать, что все нормально.

— Не-не-не-не, — Керри выставил раскрытую ладонь. — Даже у тебя не хватит на такое наглости.

— Ха, — Джонни не собирался отвечать на это глупое заявление. 

— Пиздец! Куда, бля, я пистолет дел? — Керри заозирался в поисках пушки, будто и правда собирался ей воспользоваться.

— Ой да ладно, — Джонни сел рядом и провел наконец ладонями по длиннющим ногам, на которые залипал еще с выхода из душа.

— Джонни, ты охуел. В край просто охуел, — несмотря на все возмущения, Керри до сих пор так и не врезал ему по зубам, а уж если ему что-то не нравилось, он и без всякого пистолета мог ввалить от души.

— Ага, — согласился Джонни. — Я в край охуел. А ты этому бесконечно рад, не так ли?

Он медленно потянул пояс халата, не отрывая взгляд от Керри.

— Блядь, — сказал тот, и сбросил халат, дернув плечом. — Сука, — сказал он, залезая к Джонни на колени. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Я тоже скучал, Кер, — выдохнул Джонни прямо ему в губы. 

Они целовались как сумасшедшие. Джонни пытался выебать Керри языком, не давая тому ни секунды передышки, вылизывал его рот изнутри, и воспоминания наслаивались на реальность, создавая безумный коктейль ощущений. 

— Охуеть, — выдохнул Керри, спустя хер знает сколько времени, наконец, отстранившись. Он тяжело дышал, то и дело облизывая припухшие губы, и у Джонни будто замыкало что-то в голове при взгляде на него. 

— А хорошо быть богатым, — он одобрительно провел рукой по подтянутому телу, цепляясь подушечками пальцев за импланты на груди.

— О чем я тебе все время, блядь, и говорил, — согласился Керри, послушно выгибаясь под прикосновениями. 

Джонни наклонился и провел языком по стыкам хрома и живой кожи на его шее, и Керри ощутимо тряхнуло.

— Я сначала думал, и нахуя тебе эта хрень? — он скользил губами, очерчивая контуры импланта, из-за чего слова звучали неразборчиво, но это его не волновало — Керри поймет. — А теперь присмотрелся — ничего так, мне нравится.

— Ох, заткнись, Джонни, просто заткнись, — Керри явно поплыл, голос стал тягучим, глубоким. Джонни всегда думал, что если бы тот записал хоть одну песню в таком состоянии, то поклонников у него б сразу резко прибавилось. Хотя сейчас у него их и так дохрена. Но такого Керри они никогда не слышали и не услышат. 

Джонни одной рукой притянул его к себе еще ближе, чтобы удобнее было вылизывать шею, а второй обхватил его член — ну хоть туда тот ничего не вставил.

— А что ж ты какой-нибудь Горячий перчик не опробовал? — не удержался он.

— Думаешь, стоило? — хмыкнул тот и стащил с него куртку, а следом и футболку.

— Не, — Джонни мотнул головой — член в руке был горячий, твердый, большой, безумно привычный, будто он только вчера так же касался его. — Нахуя?

— Нахуя мне прихуячивать себе какой-то хуевый хуй? И правда, — Керри смеялся вперемешку со стонами и нес полную херню.

— Долбоеб, — ласково сказал Джонни и заткнул его поцелуем. — Где смазка?

— Без понятия. У кровати? Наверное.

— Далеко, — Джонни не хотелось выпускать его из рук.

— Здесь тоже. Может. Может где-то валяться, — Керри уткнулся ему в плечо лбом и постанывал от каждого движения руки на члене. — Найду. Сейчас, — с явным сожалением он все-таки отпихнул Джонни и встал, неловко покачнувшись. 

Он огляделся, тряхнул ногой, скидывая зацепившиеся за лодыжку трусы, и опустился на колени, чтобы заглянуть под диван, предоставляя Джонни шикарный вид на задницу.

Ну и как тут удержаться? Джонни рывком стащил с себя штаны и опустился рядом с Керри, притираясь к нему давно стоящим членом. Застонали они удивительно слаженно, будто репетировали — даже на выступлениях не всегда так синхронно удавалось попадать в ноты.

— Лучшая задница в Найт-сити, определенно, — сказал Джонни.

— Блядь, твои комплименты всегда звучат как говно, — глухо откликнулся Керри. — Я нашел, — он вытащил руку из-под дивана и перевернулся на спину.

— Это не комплимент, — возразил Джонни и отобрал у него ополовиненный тюбик со смазкой. — Это факт.

— Когда ты молчишь, то нравишься мне намного больше.

— Так я тебе нравлюсь? Приятно, спасибо, — Джонни растер смазку по пальцам.

— А у этого твоего Ви неплохое тело, — Керри огладил руками его плечи.

— Лучше, чем у меня? 

— Намного, — серьезным тоном подтвердил Керри.

— Мудак, — Джонни мстительно вставил сразу два пальца, с удовольствием слушая сдавленную ругань. — Только попробуй подкатить к нему, когда меня не будет.

— И что ты, м-м-м, сделаешь? 

— Подкину ему воспоминание, как ты блевал в углу туалета? Или как засовывал член в бутылку на спор? Или как плевался кровью после того, как я заехал тебе стойкой микрофона по лицу? — накидал Джонни вариантов, методично трахая его пальцами.

— Он все равно не влез, что там показывать. — Керри приподнял задницу, сам насаживаясь глубже. — И тебя это все ведь не останавливает.

Не останавливает. Его никогда ничего не останавливало с Керри, никаких тормозов. Сколько бы у него не было баб, сколько бы у Керри не было мужиков, как бы они не срались и не дрались, плевать. Керри — это Керри, он просто был всегда, и всегда рядом.

— Не зависай, эй! — Керри подцепил цепочку с жетонами двумя пальцами и потянул, заставляя Джонни наклониться. — Выеби меня уже!

В такой просьбе отказать невозможно.

Джонни приставил головку члена ко входу и качнулся вперед, входя сразу на всю длину.

— Давай, Кер, спой мне свою лучшую песню, — потребовал он, наклонившись к самому уху, не забыв слегка царапнуть мочку зубами — помнил, как Керри ведет от такого.

И тот откликнулся моментально: вскрикнул и запел стонами, хриплыми выдохами, тяжелым дыханием. Тянулся навстречу, подстраивался под малейшее движение, топил в жаре своего тела. С каждым толчком в голове Джонни рождалась музыка, которая никогда не будет написана, и обрывки текста, который никогда не будет спет. Их общий, только для них двоих, хит. 

Именно сейчас, когда Керри метался под ним, больно дергал за волосы и сжимал плечо до синяков, Джонни почувствовал себя живым. Никакого Микоши, никакой Арасаки, никакой энграммы, никаких пятидесяти лет в зыбком ничто. Только этот момент, растянутый в вечность и пролетевший как миг.

Керри под ним напрягся, выгибаясь, опустил руку на член и в два движения кончил с тихим вздохом. Очень шумный всегда и везде — на сцене, в жизни, в постели, кончал он совсем тихо, словно немея от зашкаливающего удовольствия.

Джонни еще несколько раз толкнулся в расслабленное тело распластавшегося на полу Керри и тоже кончил под финальный аккорд в своей голове.

Скатившись с Керри, он выругался и вытащил из-под спины крышку от бутылки. Срач тут был в лучших традициях их загаженных гримерок времен молодости. 

— Охуенно, — довольно протянул Керри рядом, как только немного отдышался.

— Признайся, это лучший секс в твоей жизни, — Джонни закинул руки за голову, стараясь не обращать внимания на тяжесть в висках — верный признак того, что таблетки скоро перестанут действовать.

— Ну, не то чтобы, — хмыкнул Керри. — Ладно, в десятке лучших, так уж и быть.

— Пизди дальше, — лениво откликнулся Джонни. Спорить с этим мудаком сейчас не было никакого желания.

— Бля, только ведь из душа, и снова в него тащиться, — проворчал Керри, поднимаясь. 

Он подошел к столу и начал греметь бутылками. Джонни из-за дивана видел только его спину, но вставать не хотелось, было слишком хорошо.

— Джонни, это ведь опять закончится плохо? — внезапно услышал он.

— Керри, — он сел. Этот вопрос моментально выдернул его в реальность.

— Не, забей, — Керри, так и не повернувшись, сделал глоток прямо из бутылки. — Я знаю. В Найт-сити не бывает хороших концовок. 

Джонни молчал. Что тут скажешь, если это правда.

— Давай сыграем вместе? — Керри наконец повернулся к нему. — Со всеми.

— Ты хочешь возродить Самурай? — Джонни начал одеваться — к тяжести в висках прибавился легкий звон.

— Ну так, на одно выступление. Я тебе скину номер Нэнси, она сейчас взяла псевдоним Исида Бесс. И давай без своих ценных комментариев. А сам позвоню Денни и Генри. Найдем какую-нибудь дыру, где меня никто не узнает. Я же должен следить за своей репутацией, — Керри болтал как ни в чем не бывало, но Джонни слишком хорошо его знал — ему было хреново. И это выступление ему нужно.

— Окей. Я за, — главное, чтобы Ви тоже согласился, но его Джонни надеялся уболтать.

— Заебитлс! — Керри накинул халат и поспешил в сторону душа. 

Пришло время уступать место — голова раскалывалась. Джонни только успел крикнуть Керри вслед, чтобы тот, если что, договаривался с Ви. 

Он уже вполне мог назвать того своим другом, во всяком случае доверял Джонни ему полностью. Ви не подведет.

***

Ви не подвел. А вот Джонни, как всегда, проебался — снова подставил своего друга. Такой мудак, как он, просто не заслуживал столько хороших друзей, сколько их у него по каким-то непонятным причинам было.

— Прости, Ви, — Джонни стоял в колумбарии около могилы. — Я больше не могу его носить. И спасибо тебе за… Да за все.

Он положил подвеску в ячейку и провел по ней рукой, прощаясь. Прощаясь со всем, что у него было. С Ви, со своим прошлым, с Найт-сити.

Джонни вышел из колумбария и отправил Стива домой. Хороший паренек, если не перегорит, из него выйдет толк.

А сейчас можно в последний раз оглянуться на город, из которого он решил уехать навсегда. История Сильверхенда в нем закончилась еще пятьдесят лет назад, сейчас он принадлежал Ви, а Джонни и так забрал у Ви слишком много, чтобы присвоить что-то еще. 

И все-таки тянуло, дергало, царапало, не давало сказать окончательное “прощай”. Не давал. Чертов Керри, до дома которого отсюда было рукой подать. 

Джонни сжимал в руке билет и смотрел на свой автобус. Пара минут до отправления в неизведанные ебеня. Он перевел взгляд на вычурную огромную надпись Норт-Оук. Пара километров до Керри.

В Найт-сити не бывает хороших концовок. Таковы правила этого города.

А Джонни Сильверхенд обожал нарушать правила.

Обрывки мятого билета тихо осели на ступеньки колумбария.


End file.
